Irracional
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: [Viñeta] Todos sus temores volvieron a concentrarse cuando Hinata, ajeno a las bromas de los demás que no parecían ser importantes en este momento, se puso de puntillas y tirándolo del cuello de su playera juntó sus labios. Kageyama estaba impactado, ¡Lo había besado frente a los demás!


**Disclaimer:**Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**Irracional.**

Había pensado lo mismo todo el entrenamiento; no podía quitárselo de la mente aunque quisiera y eso que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas. Kageyama, tratando nulamente de distraerse intentó golpear la pelota con más fuerza pero eso solo había logrado sacar de quicio al resto del equipo e incluso había comenzado a mover el pie al ritmo de alguna canción X solo porque sí. Nada de eso funcionaba, por supuesto.

Estaba comenzando a ponerse molesto.

Uno de los problemas era que el causante de todos sus pensamientos tortuosos estaba, como todos los días —exactamente como si nada hubiera pasado hace unos días— saltando por la cancha y gritando para que le lanzara la pelota. Hinata se comportaba igual con sus compañeros de equipo; sonrisa de aquí para allá, incluso para el sarcástico de Tsukki y en resumen estaba igual de idiota que siempre. ¿Por qué parecía tan relajado? Como si… todo lo que hubieran acordado —Kageyama no estaba seguro de cómo caracterizarlo— diera exactamente igual.

Le ponía muy molesto.

—¡Kageyama! —llamó el capitán para que comenzara el primer golpe.

Apretó los labios con fuerza y sacudiendo la cabeza con fiereza clavó la vista en el otro lado de la cancha, calculando cómo y con cuánta fuerza exactamente debía golpear la pelota. Todo el equipo dependía de ese primer lanzamiento, para que las cosas salieran bien desde un principio para ellos y, extrañamente, aun sabiendo eso a Kageyama nunca le había puesto nervioso. Confiaba plenamente en sí mismo y ahora, debía aprender a confiar en sus compañeros.

Sin más preámbulos —y dejando de mirar la espalda de Hinata, quien seguro estaba pensando algo sobre que debía hacer bien las cosas, aunque fuera un partido de practica—, se dio impulso para saltar y dar el primer golpe.

Y mientras el partido continuaba, se encontraba con su cerebro dividido en dos: una parte calculando las distancias y fuerzas que debería hacer, y el otro pendiente de Hinata.

…

—¡Kageyama!

Dejó de beber agua de la botella y miró por el rabillo del ojo como el causante de toda y cada una de las molestias del mundo —el calentamiento global seguro también era su culpa—. Hinata venía dando brincos como un insecto, hiperactivo como siempre y con un rubor adorable en las mejillas producto del partido. Seguro venía a mostrarle la palma de su mano, de nuevo.

Se giró a verlo con un rostro inexpresivo, intentando que se diera cuenta de la molestia que sentía con él —aunque Hinata sabía que noventa por ciento del tiempo intentaba matarlo con la mirada—, pero ahora era diferente porque seguía con esa sonrisa de idiota que tanto le desesperaba y encantaba al mismo tiempo. Si veías más de cerca a ese enano podías darte cuenta que podía llegar a ser… adorable.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —siseó entre dientes y lanzando miradas por sobre su hombro, viendo como los demás los observaban como esperando una discusión.

Entonces él lanzó una pregunta que debiera ser inocente:

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto ahora? —Hinata parpadeó confuso, sin comprender qué había hecho mal durante el día; no recordaba exactamente haber metido la pata en algún punto.

Y lo único que Kageyama logra hacer es volver a recordar cada segundo del día de hoy, un lunes odioso, ese desinterés de Hinata hacia él cuando el viernes pasado habían empezado una maldita relación sentimental —y fue una de las experiencias más raras de su vida—. No se habían visto el fin de semana, cosa que lo había puesto nervioso por todos esos estúpidos sentimientos que comenzaron a invadirlo de la nada, y entonces llega en la mañana con Hinata saludándolo igual que todos los días.

¿Por qué _no _estar molesto? ¿Acaso él era cualquier cosa o algo así?

Antes de que pudiera insultarlo de alguna forma verbal o incluso darle un golpe, por ser tan estúpido. Hinata lo tomó de la mano con fuerza y todavía sonriendo inocentemente, como solo él sabía hacer.

Sorprendido por la acción íntima que le ponía nervioso, además del contacto de Hinata hacía que su pulso se dispara, sus ganas de golpearlo fueron todavía mayores. ¡Joder, seguían en el gimnasio y todos los miraban!

—¡Hey…!

—¿Vamos hoy a comer algo, juntos? —sugirió como un niño que dice cualquier cosa pero esas palabras sirvieron para hacer que los colores de Kageyama subieran a su rostro.

A sus espaldas comenzó a escuchar los murmullos de los demás y las burlas del rubio más alto por la actitud que tenían. Se daría vuelta y lo golpearía, eso es seguro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —titubeó en su pregunta y miró a ambos lados, avergonzado.

Todos sus temores volvieron a concentrarse cuando Hinata, ajeno a las bromas de los demás que no parecían ser importantes en este momento, se puso de puntillas y tirándolo del cuello de su playera juntó sus labios. Y estaba tan sorprendido, impactado por esa acción que no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieto, sin cortar el contacto.

¡Lo había besado frente a los demás! ¿Qué le pasaba a esa pulga por la cabeza?

Si le preguntaran a Hinata, respondería con simpleza que no importaba dónde lo besara porque Kageyama era su novio. Y eso es lo que hacían los novios, ¿no?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
